Tuck's Room: Meet Tuck's Baby Sister/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Tuck's Room: Meet Tuck's Baby Sister. *D.J. Lance Rock: (Reading) Meet Tuck's Baby Sister! *Tuck: Hi!, It's Me, Tuck!, Come On In! *(Door opens) *Tuck: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Tuck!, It's So Good to See You!, and You are Just in Time!, for Our..., Family Party! *(All Cheering) *Tuck: It's A Party for Everyone in Their Families!, Hey!, Who's in Your Family?, Yeah?, Ooh!, Sounds Like You Have A Nice Family! *(Doorbell rings) *Leo: Hello, Hello! *D.J. Lance Rock: Hey, Everyone!, It's..., Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy! *(All Cheering) *Leo: A Plessure to Be Here!, Really! *Tuck: Oh!, and Here's Dragon and Bessie Busybody! *Bessie Busybody: Hello, My Dears!, Now I Brought Myself This Sweet Potato Pie!, Now Careful!, It's Very Hot! *Dragon: Okay, Bessie! *(Doorbell rings) *Tuck: Oh!, and Here's..., Austin!, and His Sister Tasha! *(All Cheering) *Ming-Ming: But Wait!, There's Still One Empty Chair! *Dragon: Somebody's Family's Not Here Yet! *D.J. Lance Rock: That Chair's Being Saved for Someone Really Special in Tuck's Family! *Tuck: Wanna Know Who?, (Gasps), Do You Really Wanna Know?, It's My..., Baby Sister!, Look!, Tuck's Baby Sister is Here! *All: Ooh!, Wow!, Cool! *Tuck: See?, I Have A Baby Sister! *D.J. Lance Rock: Isn't That Great News? *Bounce: Yeah!, That Looks Cool!, But, But, Where is She? *Tuck: We'll Show You!, Come On!, My Baby Sister's in..., Bugville!, Will You Come With Us to Get Her and Bring Her Home?, You Will?, Oh! *D.J. Lance Rock: Great!, Let's Go Get Tuck's Sister and Bring Her to The Party! *(Song Starts) *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) Tuck Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(D.J. Lance Rock and Tuck skidooing into Bugville) *(Song Starts) *Bugs: (Singing) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! *Tuck: Wow! *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) Look at All These Bugs!, This Must Be Bugville! *Bugs: (Singing) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) But With All These Bugs Don't Know How We Ever Will! *Bugs: (Singing) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs! *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) Tell One from The Other, To Find Tuck's Baby Sister!, Come On Over!, Welcome to Bugville! *Bugs: (Singing) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugville! *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) Stand, Fly Over, Flap Your Wings in Bugville! *Bugs: (Singing) Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs, Bugsville! *Tuck: (Singing) Is It Bug A, or Bug Z?, Is It Bug 1, or Bug 23? *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) How Will We Ever Find Tuck's Sister? *(Song Ends) *Bug: I Got It!, I Got It!, Yeah!, Whoo! *D.J. Lance Rock: Exuse Me!, Are You Tuck's Sister? *Bug: Hmm..., I Could Be! *Tuck: Oh!, Well, Thank You! *D.J. Lance Rock: Oh!, What About You?, Are You Tuck's Baby Sister? *Bug: Oh!, Maybe!, It's Possible! *Tuck: Woah!, Exuse Me!, Does Anyone Know Who My Baby Sister Is? *Bugs: (Answering) *Tuck: Oh!, But..., How Will I Find My Baby Sister? *(Gold pawprint appears) *Tuck: Oh!, Wow!, Look at This!, It's..., A Gold Pawprint! *D.J. Lance Rock: A Gold Pawprint!, So, That Means..., To Find Your Baby Sister, We'll Have to Play an Extra Special Game of Tuck's Clues!, We Need to Play... *D.J. Lance Rock and Tuck: Gold Clues! *(Song Starts) *D.J. Lance Rock: So to Play Gold Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Bugs: Pawprints! *Tuck: Gold Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *D.J. Lance Rock: Yeah!, and Those are Our... *Bugs: Clues! *Tuck: Gold Clues! *Bugs: Gold Clues! *D.J. Lance Rock: And Then We Put Them in Our... *(Gold notebook appears) *D.J. Lance Rock: A Gold Notebook! *D.J. Lance Rock, Tuck, and Bugs: (Singing) Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *D.J. Lance Rock: You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *D.J. Lance Rock: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Tuck: (Gasps), Wow!, A Golden Thinking Chair! *D.J. Lance Rock: That's The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *(Song Starts again) *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think..., Think..., Think! *Tuck: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *D.J. Lance Rock: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *D.J. Lance Rock, Tuck, and Bugs: That We Wanna Do! *Bugs: (Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Tuck: Will You Help Us Find The Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Sister Is?, You Will?, Great! *D.J. Lance Rock: So, Where Do We Look for Gold Clues? *Tuck: Hmm... *(Train Sounds) *Bug: Take The Bugville Express to Look for Clues! *Bug: It'll Take You All Over Bugville! *Tuck: Oh!, Thanks, Bugs! *(Shimmer appears) *Tuck: Oh!, Look!, Another Bug! *D.J. Lance Rock: Oh, Yeah!, That Little Pink Bug! *Tuck: Hi, Bug! *(Shimmer hides) *D.J. Lance Rock: Oh!, Wait!, You Don't Have to Hide from Us! *Tuck: How's The Bug Feeling?, Shy?, and Maybe A Little Scared, Too! *D.J. Lance Rock: I Bet We Can Help Her Feel Less Shy!, Let's Tell Her Our Names!, My Name is D.J. Lance Rock! *Tuck: And My Name is Tuck! *D.J. Lance Rock: Now Tell Her Your Name! *Shimmer: Oh!, Hi!, My Name is Shimmer! *Tuck: Ooh!, Shimmer! Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts